Youth of Mutation
by Jdragon
Summary: Professor Xavier wants to help more mutants. So he builds a new Institute. The problem is with new heroes come new enemies. So this is about those who join the new institute and how they live their new life.
1. Default Chapter

The list of characters   
  
Teens for X-Treme X-Team   
  
Drawn AKA Unknown - He protects with his life and loves to have fun. He has varying of powers and can gain more.  
  
Emmaline Kells AKA Glow - She is very sweet from upper middle class. She's empathic and can produce a bubble like shield.  
  
Daniel O' Leary AKA Scribe - He enjoys reading and is quite humerous. He can make his writings and drawings come to life.  
  
Fayre Donnelly AKA Obscure - She is the kind of person who will let you talk their ear off. She can turn invisible at will and can see in complete darkness.  
  
Adam Kilda AKA Shockwave - He is rather care free and encouraging to his friends. He can cause shockwaves and disturbances.  
  
Maxine Cole AKA Spark - She is very bouncy and bubbly and sometimes acts more like a 5yr old than a teen. Her powers are limited electricity and transform herself into electricity.  
  
Jodi Alissa England AKA Skits- She is Very pasive and hard to annoy. She can divide herself into 4 different girls each having there own powers.  
  
Adults for X-Treme X-Team   
  
Leonder Keane Duer AKA Lionheart - A popular ladies man who's pretty happy-go-lucky. He can transform into a lion-man at will.  
  
Maria AKA Black - She is very gentle, will always help a person in need. She has the abilities of a cat. She can also turn into a pure black cat at will.  
  
Danielle Jackson AKA Cerebro - She is a considerate person who knows when to be quiet and when to speak her mind. With a single touch, she can access someone's history.  
  
Teens for the Clique   
  
Gabriella Milano AKA Astral - She speaks her own mind and doesn't take any crap from nobody. Astral Projection is her power.  
  
Hali Smith AKA Sprite - She has a hidden temper underneath that white smile. She can control water near her.  
  
Colin AKA Fireball - A comedian with a great pokerface. He can turn into and create fire.  
  
Keri Greer AKA Sunspot - She is obsessed with being successfull and perfect. She can shoot or shield with sun energy.  
  
Miguel AKA Tiresias - He is quite, shy, and very serious. He can see the future, sometimes.  
  
Adults for the Clique   
  
Samuel Rodgers AKA Fang - He is very serious, but funny. He morphs into a werewolf.  
  
Sarah-Marie McMahon AKA Sleek - She gets an idea, she sticks with it and sees it through to the very end. She is a shape-shifter and what ever she turns in to she can understand that language.  
  
Free lance enemy  
  
Charlie Hallows AKA Ghost - He is dark, evil and wicked. He can kill with a touch, fly, and turn in to a black mist.  
  
Head bad guy   
  
Jason Myers AKA Darkside - Very quiet but incredibly intelligent. He can morph into a 7ft tall demon that can fire lightning, energy orbs, control people, and he can fly. He feeds on souls to power him. 


	2. His name is Drawn

Youth of Mutation  
By Jdragon   
His name is Drawn   
  
This is my interactive fanfic for X-men- Evolution. I don't own any of the x-men and I never will have the money to own them.  
  
"Talk" 'thought' "LOUD TALK" 'LOUD THOUGHT'  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's a nice sunny summer day in Upper California. At the base of a nice small mouton area a few of the X-men are watching the building of a new institute. "This is like, so cool." Kitty said to Jean. "Yes, this new place is going to allow the professor to help more mutants." Jean said back. "Hey like, where is Kurt and the others?"  
  
"Kurt and Scott went with Logan to check the perimeter of the land. The professor, Danielle, and Leon are talking with the Forman."   
  
"Like I can't believe the professor like, found Leon and Danny for this place."  
  
In another part of California not far from the area a teenage boy about 17 years of age with red, rainbow red hair is just walking around no where important to go. He is wearing a beat up brown leather jacket, an old backpack and other clothing that shows that they are worn often. He sees a tractor trailer truck caring a load of I beams. 'I got nothing better to do.' the boy thinks to him self as he starts to follow the truck.   
  
Back at the area where the new institute is being build the truck with the I beams comes to a stop. At the same time a crow lands on the window edge of a trailer and hops inside. When the crow lands on the floor it turns into a young woman with long dark brown hair that falls past her shoulder. She's wearing a pair of black pants, a dark purple thick-strapped tank top underneath a black trench coat, and a dark purple headband.   
  
She started rummage through papers and things. She soon finds a bunch of rolled up plans. "Yes, these are it." The girl said as she slides the plans into a cardboard role. The woman turns into a wolf, picks up the roll, and jumps out the window. The woman runs into the wood area.   
  
The woman is soon tackled by the boy with red hair, but his hair and skin are the color of the tree trunks. The boy's hair color turns back to red and his skin color changes to the color orange. The woman turns back into herself. "Who are you?" the woman asks. "You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." The boy tells her.   
  
"Sleek"  
  
"I'm Unknown. Now hand over those plans."  
  
"Their not yours."  
  
"Their not yours ether, but you see my plans are to give those plans to the rightful hands."  
  
Sleek turns into a greyhound and tries to make a run for with the plans, but Unknown easily catches up with her by gliding across the ground and trips her. Sleek turns into a falcon and takes to the sky with the plans. Unknown just smirks and rockets in to the sky and grabs Sleek by the neck. Sleek drops the plans. Unknown goes after the plans and when he grabs them he touches down on the ground.  
  
Unknown slides the plans into his backpack. Not notice by Unknown, Sleek lands behind him and turns into a rhino. Just as Sleek turned into the rhino Unknown turn around and got slam into a tree, but Unknown grabbed Sleeks horn, placed his feet on her front legs, and pushes. Unknown pushes Sleek far enough for him to get footing on the ground. He then, before the tree lands on them, takes his right leg and with still holding the horn turns Sleek on to her side.   
  
'I'm not paid enough for this.' Sleek thought to her self. Sleek turns into a brown cat and dashes off. Unknown dusts him self off and removes the plans from his backpack. 'I guess I should see these plans before I give em back.' Unknown thinks to him self. He starts to look at the plans 'This place is not all that bad.'   
  
A red beam comes from behind Unknown and strikes the ground causing scraps of earth and dust to go every where. Unknown turns around to see Cyclops and Wolverine run towards him. Still covered by the dust cloud Unknown goes into the trees and turns his skin color to a mirror like state. Wolverine takes a few sniffs of the air and points at the location where Unknown is and Cyclops shoots another blast at Unknown.  
  
Unknown flies to the ground in an arc and strait down one of the paths. Unknown runs into and literally through Nightcrawler. "He pulled a Kitty." Nightcrawler told Cyclops as Cyclops and Wolverine came running towards him. "Well get after him Elf!" Wolverine told Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler teleports to a location in front and above Unknown, then jumps on Unknown and teleports both him and Unknown to an area where some of the others are.   
  
Unknown easily gets Nightcrawler off of him, but is garbed by some lion like man with reddish brown fur and a red mane in a black rubber suit with red strips. "Whoa, Simba." Unknown yells out as he shoots a powerful bolt of electricity from his eyes striking the man's arms, this causes the man to let go of Unknown. As Unknown touches the ground he spins ready to run but is hold up by some force. That force is coming from Jean.  
  
A lady with a tan walk up to Unknown, the left side of her neck is white and she seems to be a Native American. The lady touches Unknown's face and rush of memories enter the lady's head. "He was going to return the plans to us. He took them from a woman that could turn into different animals. That is correct Drawn?" the lady said and asked. "Yeah that is about right, but you forgot to tell em that I had to fight to get those away from Sleek. Now, LET me down. I can FLY on my own." Drawn tells them. Jean puts Drawn down.  
  
When Drawn is down he turns towards the lion man and asks "You okay, Simba?" "Yes" the lion man starts as he turns into a human man. "It was just shock that's all." "Cool"   
  
Professor Xavier comes wheeling towards Drawn and asks Drawn to follow him. Drawn follows also the lion man and the lady come with him. Far enough from every one else they stop. Drawn hand the professor the plans. "First, Drawn let me introduce you to Danielle Jackson and Leonder Keane Duer." The professor tells Drawn. Drawn shacks both there hand and gives a quick hug to Danielle. "Alight, let me hear you sale pitch Prof." Drawn said to the professor.   
  
The professor told Drawn every thing about his goal for the future. "Alight Prof. I'll join up, but I got to tell you the truth. I just want to help people, mutant or human makes no difference to me. Also if I join I want to make a few changes to those plans of yours and I got a say in the decorating." Drawn tells the professor. The professor agrees with Drawn.   
  
In another part of upper California Sleek has return to her human form and walks into a old looking apartment. When she walks into her room she sees a bald man that has flames tattooed on his head. "Did you get the plans Sarah?" the man asks. "No, someone got in the way." Sleek AKA Sarah said back. "Do not worry. I didn't expect you to actually get them."  
  
"Then why did you have me do it?"  
  
"To see if you would."  
  
"So are agreement still stands?"  
  
"Yes you college bills will be paid for."  
  
"By what I saw on the plans, I'm going to need help to do anything to that place Mr. Myers."  
  
"Yes you will." 


	3. The 2 of you

Youth of Mutation  
By Jdragon   
The 2 of you  
  
This is my interactive fanfic for X-men- Evolution. I don't own any of the x-men and I never will have the money to own them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The new institute has been completed for 2 weeks now. The building went faster then expected thanks to a few calls Drawn made. He instantly became know for his connections. Drawn was able to get technology not even thought of by the professor, a major show of this is in 2 rooms. One being the Cerebro radar room, this allows Cerebro AKA Danielle to do a scan of a certain area with her powers to find someone.   
  
The other is the Cyber room, this room you enter a system that involves rings and wires, and this system allows you to enter a cyber space area to run down scenarios. The advantage of this is it feels real and your body recovers in seconds and no one gets seriously hurt. Plus you don't have a limited area to work with. The draw back is you don't get as much of a work out.  
  
Both of these rooms are linked to the X-men's institute. Also like the X-men the new institute has a Danger room, but it is called the Extreme room. Drawn was able to make the rest of the Institute a place better then any home thought of. Both the Professor and Drawn worked together to get some different modes of transportation as well.  
  
Right now Drawn having a flesh color look for his skin, is siting outside on the steps at the main door. Drawn looks at his watch and said "Where are they?". A few minutes later a taxicab pulls up the driveway and Drawn smiling his killer smile for the occupants of the cab. The driver just gets out and goes to the trunk.   
  
2 girls step out of the cab. One of the girls stood about 7 inches shorter then Drawn, she has deep brown eyes and her Black hair is curly, shoulder length with red streaks in it. The other stood the same 6 feet tall as Drawn, she had green eyes and thin, crayon red hair with about 6 inches of black at the end that fell to her waist.  
  
"Um, which one of you are Emmaline?" Drawn asks. The girl with deep brown eyes raises her hand. "And you would be?" Drawn asks the other girl. "I'm Jodi." The other girl told Drawn. "Well I'm Drawn, I know strange name." Drawn said as he shook their hands and gave both of them a quick hug. "Come in." Sense Jodi only had a backpack, Drawn helped Emmaline with some of her things.   
  
When the three walk in Danielle greets them. Danielle shacks both of the new girl's hands. "So Jodi, you thought this place would be interesting?" Danielle asks. "Um, yes." Jodi said. "Good enough for me." Drawn started "Now I'll show you to your rooms, follow me."   
  
"So what can you guys do?" Drawn asks as they headed down the hall for the bedrooms. "Well I can feel what others feel and I can create a shield." Emmaline said. "Oh, really and you can do?" Drawn ask Jodi who answered with "I can become four girls." "That will come in handy."  
  
"Alight how long are you guys going to need before I come back for the tour." Drawn asks. "Tour?" both Emmaline and Jodi said. "Yes, this place is large, Very large." "Half hour should be good." Emmaline told Drawn. "Cool, see you in a half." Drawn walks away.   
  
(Flashback)  
  
'Please anyone of you help me, please.' Jodi thought as her mother is suffocating her. 'Time to shine girls.' A voice in Jodi's head said. In a snap a girl that looks like Jodi but with cropped green hair is now under the pillow and three girls that also look like Jodi are behind the mother, one of them has long brown hair, another has short black hair, and the last has long blond hair. The three girls pull the mother off.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Jodi snaps out of her daze when she hears a noise coming down the hall. Jodi puts the picture she was holding of 2 boys and herself on the stand next to her bed. She walks to the open door and looks down the hall to see Drawn making some rhythmic noise.   
  
"Hay you ready?" Drawn asks Jodi. "Um, I guess so." Jodi tells Drawn. "Do you have any thing to fight in. We don't have any thing for you, sense we didn't know of you coming."   
  
"Huh, yes."  
  
"Cool, grab it and I'll get Em."  
  
Drawn walks into Emmaline's room. "Hay,, What the heel hit your room." Drawn saw clothing thrown every where. "Help me find it."   
  
"Find what?"  
  
"It is a small black stuff puppy with a red bow around its neck."  
  
"Alight, one sec." Drawn pulls a key chain that had a thin black box with a gold X on it. He clicks the X and said into the small thin box "Danielle, you there?"   
  
"Yes, Drawn. What is it?"  
  
"Em is looking for some stuff puppy."  
  
"One second... It is in the black cloth suitcase that got put in last."  
  
"You hear that Em"  
  
"Yes" Emmaline literally goes diving at the suitcase in mention. "Yes, Yes" Emmaline shouts as she holds the stuff puppy up. Drawn smiles and Emmaline said "Yeah I know I'm acting funny, but this reminds me of a dog I had."   
  
"Enough said. Any way it was cute."  
  
A slight tint of red hit Emmaline cheeks "Um, thanks."  
  
Drawn started to show Emmaline and Jodi around the institute. But in another part of Upper California in the apartment that Sarah lives in. An 18-year-old boy and a girl of similar age are siting at a table in Sarah's kitchen. "So you are Miguel." Sarah asks the boy. "Yes, but you can also call me Tiresias."   
  
"Well Miguel, welcome to your new life. You will have the place next door. You may have to share it when we get more people."  
  
"Okay with me. Eva?"  
  
The girl looks at Miguel and said "I'm just the normal girl with the boy that can see the future."  
  
Back at the institute Drawn has almost finish the tour with Emmaline and Jodi. The three of them are in one of the levels of the sub basements close to the Extreme room. "This place has a lot going for it." Emmaline just said to the air. "This is the locker room, Yes it is co-ed. You change there and you shower there." Drawn starts with "The showers have two modes regular and instant for a thirty second spick and span clean. Alight, your locker has your code name on it. Check it out."   
  
Emmaline walk to a locker that read "Glow" on a gold name plate. She opens the locker to find a maroon bodysuit, black boots and a blue bandanna in there. She also found a bunch of soaps and shampoo. There were also maroon towels with her code name embroidered on it. Jodi threw her Cut-off shorts and a sleeveless, tattered, black Nirvana shirt into the locker that read "Skits". She found black towels with her code name embroidered on it, and similar soap and shampoo in the locker.   
  
As they walk out the locker room Jodi walks over too and in to the Extreme room. "NO" Drawn yells as the doors to the Extreme room close. "Em go down the hall, up the stairs. The room has a red button that says off. HIT IT" Emmaline starts to run down the hall and Drawn phased through the doors. The first thing Drawn sees inside is 4 Jodis. One with long brown hair is arcing some saw discs that were shoot at her with some telekinetic force. There was one with short black hair that ripped one of the cannons out of the wall with super strength. Another with long blond hair was dogging laser blast with super speed.   
  
Drawn pushes the last Jodi the cropped green hair and Drawn unsheathes blades from between his knuckles and takes out a buzz saw arm. 'I have got to thank Logan for his training.' Drawn thinks to him self. "Yes you do." the Jodi with green hair said. The Extreme room powers down. "Okay I am going to need names." Drawn tells the 4 Jodis. "Um, Well then, you can call me Bella." the Jodi with brown hair told Drawn. "Ambrose" the Jodi with black hair said. "My name is Iona." The Jodi with blond hair said. "I'm Karla." The one with green hair said.   
  
"So you girls have power. That is going to come even more in handy. I told Jodi this, so I'll tell you this. Welcome to the X-treme X-team ladies." Drawn tells the four Jodis in front of him. "Thank you" rang from the four Jodis. 


	4. A black cat crosses your path

Youth of Mutation  
By Jdragon   
A black cat crosses your path  
  
This is my interactive fanfic for X-men- Evolution. I don't own any of the x-men and I never will have the money to own them. I know this is late saying this, but I want to say thank you to those who gave me characters. I also like to say thank you to Katastrophe, for her idea on how to introduce Black. To all those reading this all ideas welcome, because who knows better on what you want then you.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some where just west of California a girl with long thick golden blond dye hair that shows just a little bit of her natural brown and green eyes, is walking with what seems like nowhere to go. Sleek appears in front of the girl and asks, "Are you Keri Greer?" "If I am, you would be?" the girl, Keri asks back to Sleek. "I'm Sarah-Marie, and I'm here to give you a offer you would..."  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! YOU ARE ON PRIVATE PROPERTY!" A man with a shotgun shouts at Sleek and Keri. Keri turns to the man and is surrounded by a sun like energy. She is now levitating an inch off the ground. The man takes a shot at Keri, but the shell just bounced back by the energy. Keri brings her hands up towards the man and let loose a concussive beam of energy. The beam knocks the man out and Keri powers down. "So this offer of yours, any good?" Keri asks Sleek.  
  
Meanwhile at the institute a black cat is siting on the wall of the property. The cat fallow with her green eyes a few of the people that were leaving. 'This has got to be the place.' The cat thinks to her self. The cat called "Black" by the local people has been watching trucks with supplies come in and out of the town. She was only curious about what the supplies were for, but when she saw Drawn in his orange skin and saw him take a few bullets which had no effect on him. Black was hooked she had to find this place.   
  
'This could be trap. I hope it's not a trap, maybe I'd actually found someplace I can be with people like me?' Black thinks to herself as she jumps from the wall to a nearby tree to the ground. She makes it to the front door, but notices that there is no easy way of getting in. Black looks around to see if any one is around and transform in to a human shape, with her black hair in a short messy bob and still keeping her fur, tail, ears, and eyes of course changing size for her new size. She is wearing an old black tank top and, a pair of faded and slashed jeans. Human Black pops one of her claws out and uses it to open the door.   
  
Black turns back to a cat and walks into the institute leaving the door open. Black hears a calm voice "Where were you raised, you don't leave a door open. Especially one you unlocked by force." Black looks up to see Drawn standing at the top of the stair case looking at her. Black just stays there looking at him. Drawn starts to walk cautiously down the steps and said, "Well are you going to close it or you going to run out through it and not get to know this place?"   
  
Black turns into her human form and closes the door, but automatically gets in to a cat-like stance just in case this was a trap she would be ready. 'Hmm, she doesn't look like she's that trusting. YET' Drawn think to him self as he squats down to meet Black's eye level. 'Okay what do we got Maria' Black thinks to her self as she sniffs the air 'Strength, courage, hope, kindness, and his shampoo smells nice too.' Black takes a few cat-like steps towards Drawn and Drawn out of reaction gets into a more ready position. "Don't worry I only bite when I have to."   
  
"It's not that." Drawn says as he relaxes. Maria gets a few inches away from Drawn's face. "So are you going to bite me?" Drawn asks Maria. Maria takes another sniff and says, "I guess not."   
  
"Well I was about to get some lunch before you came. So do you want to join me."  
  
"Why not"  
  
Drawn and Maria walk in to the kitchen. "So, what would you like to eat?" Drawn asked Maria, who just asked back "What were you going to have?"  
  
"I was going to have burgers."   
  
"Put cheese on them and you got your self a deal."  
  
"Cool" Drawn opens the freezer and pulls out some burger paddies with cheese bits in them. Drawn places some of them on the grill, but instead of turning the grill on he shoots one of his optic electricity bolts to fry the cheeseburgers. Maria jumps back from this show of power. "Sorry, guess I should of warned you." Drawn tells Maria. Maria just tells Drawn "It's okay. What else can you do?" Drawn walks over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and places the plate full of burgers down. "Do you want to know my true powers are or do you just want the list?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Of course, you would need to know my powers to know why there is a list."  
  
"Uh.. sure." Maria starts to eat her burger waiting for Drawn to talk  
  
Drawn finish his second burger before Maria is half way done with hers. Then Drawn just starts talking, "Let me see. Well first I have super human strength nothing great, but I can lift a car over my head with the best of them. Next it seems that my body protects me against bullets and blunt attacks, but I still bruise from those types of attacks." Drawn lifts his shirt to show the bruises from the gunfire he took last night. "With my other two powers I can literally gain any power, almost. I can by what Doc told me is that I can tap into the vast energy of atoms in my body and shifting of my atoms, but I am only limited to what I know and what I know comes from my sub-conscious. Now for the list." Drawn starts to count on his fingers, "Besides what you saw, I can fly, change the color of my skin, make my skin smooth as glass, have gills to breath water, claws, spiked knuckles, and I can become intangible. Oh, and I just gain blades between my knuckles and that is about it."  
  
"Wow, that was a lot."  
  
"Yep"   
  
After the burgers were good and gone, and after a little agreeing to Maria staying here, which did not take much Drawn showed Maria to her room, but stopped by Drawn's room and grabbed a decorative bag. "I don't need a room this big." Maria tells Drawn. "What are you talking about? This is normal digs for the adults. You did say you were twenty?" Drawn replies. "Yes I did, but"  
  
"Everyone has a butt. If you want a smaller room all you got to do is ask."  
  
"No, it's fine."  
  
"Cool, now for the treatment. We kind of knew you were coming. First new set a threads." Drawn hands Maria a black short sleeved shirt and a black pair of pants. "We got you these to wear when in a fight. Next is this little key chain, it is used to communicate between members. The best for last is this." Drawn hands a small long box to Maria. Maria opens the box to find a yellow collar lying there. "Here let me." Drawn said as he takes the collar from the box. Drawn puts the collar on Maria. Maria looks in the mirror and says, "It looks great." "No this looks great." Drawn says as he presses a switch on the collar. There standing in the mirror was a woman with Maria's clothes that has dark tanned skin, bright green eyes and black hair. "Thank you so much. This is just way too much." Maria gives Drawn an over joyous hug.   
  
A few hours later out side the institute grounds a group of men were following a man who stood six feet one, with dark brown and blonde hair with a silver streak in it and blue and gold eyes. "Hey, Fang. You sure the cat went this way." a more well dressed man then the thugs around him asked. "You paid me to find her didn't you? So just relax." The man with the silver streak said. Fang takes a few sniffs of the air and says, "She went this way." They go over the wall.  
  
Meanwhile on the grounds of the institute Black is walking around in her new set of clothes. 'I'm not going to be able to see every thing today. Maybe I should have taken up Drawn's offer, but he had time sign up for in the cyber room. What ever that is.' Black thought to her self. Black hears some footsteps, but doesn't take any care to it. Then she hears "THERE SHE IS!" and just runs.   
  
While in the Cyber room Drawn's program was abruptly stopped. Drawn is wearing a pair of blue baggy pants over black spandex shorts and tank top. "Hey what's going on?" Drawn said to the room as he got out of the system. "Unknown, we got a group of men running after Black in the southeast sector 4. You got the best chance of intercepting first." Leon's voice rang over the loud speaker. "Right, and Lion Heart make sure you grab the newbe Scribe." Drawn said as he grabs his black leather jacket and phase through the south wall.   
  
Black stop running and turned around while thinking 'I could jump over them to through them for a loop." Before she could of thinking of starting a few of the thugs pull out guns and point them at Black. 'Huh oh' Unknown comes up through the ground between Black and the thugs. Unknown gets into a fighting stance while he spicks his knuckles. "Now listen. We don't want any trouble. We just want the pussy-cat." The well dressed man said. "You are SICK." Unknown tells the man. "Take this jerk out."  
  
Leon and a boy with brown eyes covered by silver-framed glasses and spiked dark brown hair come running towards the crowed. The boy is wearing black pants and a long sleeved top. The boy seeing the guns pulls out a piece of paper and a small pad with a pen. The boy writes some thing on the pad and then concentrates. All of the thug's guns jam up and as they unjam the guns, little imp like creatures swoops in and take the guns.   
  
"Scribe help Black. Lion Heart lets clean this garbage up." Drawn told the boy and Leon. Scribe moves towards Black as Lion Heart and Unknown starts to take care of the thugs. "Fang, do something." The well dress man told Fang. "Fine, they don't dare challenge the alpha dog." Fang just stated. Fang's body starts to grow a little in height and turn into a gray and silver fur werewolf. Seeing this Lion Heart turned into his lion man form. Fang and Lion Heart broke in to an all out brawl.   
  
Unknown notices the well-dressed man making a run for it and just flies after him. Unknown easily takes the man down. Unknown turns the man on his back and sticks his intangible hands into the sides of the man's stomach. "Right now I got a hold of both your kidneys." Unknown starts with "If you do not want to be rip apart piece by piece from the inside out, I suggest that you never come after Black aging. An to prove my point." Unknown slightly pulls on the man's right kidney. "Now run and never come back ever aging."  
  
A few hours later away from the institute Fang was walking around talking to him self. "I'm going to get that lion guy." "Mister Samuel Rodgers?" a man asked from the shadows. "Yeah, who wants to know?"  
  
"My name is Jason Myers and I have a offer for you. One that would allow you to get revenge on Lion Heart."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Back at the institute Drawn is on his bed going over some papers. Drawn's room is about the size of the adult rooms, but has it's own bathroom. There is a knock at Drawn's door. "Come in." Drawn said to the person behind the door. It was Maria. "Drawn are you busy?" Maria asked as she walked in. "No, what is it?"  
  
"Well I just want to say thank you. You were willing to fight all of those men just to protect me and." Maria takes her hand to Drawn's cheek and lightly kisses his other cheek, "For being the first person not to flinch away from me."  
  
Maria walks out before Drawn could say any thing. Then Drawn thinks 'Make two mental notes Drawn. One being Maria likes it when you act normal, two Maria's fur is really soft.' Outside Drawn's room Maria was thinking as well, 'If you truly new how great that made, NO you made me feel.' 


	5. A loss and a gain

Youth of Mutation  
By Jdragon   
A loss and a gain  
  
This is my interactive fanfic for X-men- Evolution. I don't own any of the x-men and I never will have the money to own them. I'm sorry if this is taking long. I don't mean for it to be. I put a new chapter up when I'm finished with it. I do plan on involving The Clique more, but this story is more about the X-treme X-team. Oh, and just to let you know I got plans for Rouge.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Mexican girl is running away from something. This girl has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair with pink highlights that is layered and falls to the middle of her back. "THIS WAY GAB." The Mexican girl heard her nickname being called and fallow were the voice of her friend came from.   
  
(Flashback)   
  
Gab walked in to her small apartment. "So did you get any thing good, Gab?" asked a girl that was a inch taller then Gab with dark brown eyes and blond hair that falls just past the shoulder. "Nothing great, but good tasting yes. So did you see anything good Hal?" "No, but.."   
  
A knocking on the door interrupted Hal. Hal answered the door and said, "Yes, can I help you?" It was Glow and Scribe. Scribe said, "Yes, is Gabriella Milano and Hali Smith here?" Scribe's Irish accent coming out between the crack of the open door. 'Oh, no. I must have been followed, but I'm positive no one saw me take the food. No one has seen me before and been able to keep up with me.' Gabriella thought to her self. "No I'm sorry. I do not know those people." Hal said as she closes the door.   
  
(End flashback)  
  
Gabriella runs around the corner and straight into Hal. They didn't say anything because they heard footsteps. "WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE. PLEASE, WE JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT.." Glow started to say, but was interrupted by a beam of energy that came from one of the roofs. Glow shields just in time and sees Keri who shot the beam.   
  
"Please, follow me now." A boy with buzz cut red hair and greenish-yellow eyes said to Gabriella and Hal. "Who the hell are you?" Gabriella asked the boy who just replied with "Colin". 'Not like we could do worse.' Hal thought. Hal and Gabriella follow Colin. They soon run into Sleek who was just leaning against a wall. "This them Fireball?" Sleek asked Colin. "Yep" Fireball replied.   
  
"Okay. Sunspot we got them. Come here." Sleek said in to a head set. A few seconds later Keri levitates down off the roof wearing a sleek green and black jumpsuit. "We shouldn't of had to deal with Glow if we did this right." Keri said. "Oh, shut up T.M.P." Fireball said. Sunspot just goes "I AM NOT.".   
  
Meanwhile somewhere in southern Pennsylvania Drawn pulls up in front of Professor X's car on a costume orange motorcycle. Drawn removes his helmet and puts his gloves in his jacket pocket. Drawn walks up to a small house and knocks on the door. A woman opens the door "Ms. Kilda?" Drawn asked. "Yes" the woman, said. "Is Xavier here?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm Drawn, may I come in?"  
  
"Oh, yes, please come in. Mr. Xavier said that you were coming."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Drawn walk in to the house he turns in to the liven room. There he sees Xavier, Kurt with his holo image on, Ororo and Rouge. "Hey Kurt, how's the tail hanging?" Drawn started, "Hello, I don't believe we have met. I'm Drawn." Drawn puts his hand out to Rouge. You could tell it was a bold face lie. "Hi, I'm Marie." Rouge said with another lie. "So, Xavier, you need me to do your work? Just point me in the direction of the kid's room." Ms. Kilda shows Drawn to her son's room.  
  
"Why did you lie Rouge?" Kurt asked. "What do ya mean Kurt?" Rouge asked back. "Well, you said you knew Drawn and then you give him a fake name." "It is a game they play Kurt." Professor started, "After a certain absents of time they pretend to have never met and then one of them gives a fake name, but it seems I have a few questions to answer from Drawn. He never even knew were Rouge went after the whole incident down at her old home and he is even angrier because no one told him that Rouge was with us. He also can't believe his dumb luck."   
  
"What do you mean Charles?" Ororo asked. "Simple Ororo, can you think of what the odds are of a old friend being a mutant like you are and living at a place you can visit any time." Professor said "Yeah, it didn't make it easy when Irene didn't want him being around me. She did say some thing about him being a bad influence on me." Rouge said. Kurt added, "You mean good, right."  
  
All of a sudden a few thud sounds are heard from the room up stairs. Ororo and Rouge get ready to run up the stairs. "It is just Drawn and Adam having fun." Professor said. Ms. Kilda comes down the stairs saying something about "boys being boys". A few minutes later the thud sounds are still coming from up stairs. "What are they doing up there?" Rouge asked out loud. "Well Adam had just finish his work out, so him and Drawn started to play some video games." Ms. Kilda said.   
  
An energy orb hits one of the walls of the small house. The blast exposing the living room and the upper room. Drawn was all ready to fly. There standing next to Drawn was Adam who stood about six feet one with gray eyes and short light brown hair wearing a loose fitting dark blue sleeveless gi with a light blue sash and wrist weights. "Who ever did that is going to die for trashing my play station." Adam said.   
  
Mr. Myers brought him self down from the sky in to the view of Drawn and the rest wearing a black body suit with a trench coat over it. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Drawn shout out to Myers. "I am your nightmares." Myers started "I am the future. I am the Dark side." "Well, yeah, your face could give small children nightmares." Adam said to Dark side. 'Professor I got a plan.' Drawn thought which was picked up by Professor X who replied with 'Yes Drawn I will tell the others and be careful.' With that Drawn took to the sky.   
  
Drawn gets a few blows in before he is smacked back by a long black lizard like tail. Dark side's body starts to grow, his body starts to get all black and scaly. Soon his eyes turn crimson, long porcupine-like quills go down his back like hair, and white spikes grown out of his shoulders. Drawn's eyes went wide for about a second or two before he started his assault aging.  
  
Dark side throws Drawn back and sends an energy orb right for Drawn. Drawn ducks the orb, but now the orb is heading towards the house. "MINE" Adam yells as he sends a shock wave towards the orb, causing the orb to explode. Drawn shoots an optic electricity bolt at Dark side, but for his trouble Drawn gets sent to the ground by a lightning bolt fired from Dark side. "Aw, damn." was all Drawn could get out before he passed out.   
  
While this is going on in the back bushes, Fang was in wait. Fang smells someone, but looks around to see no one. 'I know someone is here.' Fang thinks. Pit, pit, pit is heard as small darts hit Fang causing him to drop. Then you see a custom handgun being hold by an invisible hand. "Your lucky I grabbed the wrong clip." A girl's voice said.   
  
Out of no where four throwing stars hit Dark side. Dark side looks in the direction of from where the stars came from. Two laser sights are pointed on Dark side's chest. A very pretty girl with a caramel complexion appears from no where holding the two handguns with laser sights. The girl just started to open fire on Dark side. Dark side retaliates with an energy orb, but the girl ducks behind a car, disappearing.   
  
This distraction gave Ororo enough time to surprise Dark side with a very powerful wind gust that send Dark side to the ground. Just as Dark side hits the ground Kurt teleports behind him with Rouge who had one glove off. Rouge touches Dark sides back and as she starts to drain Dark side, he swats her away. 'That kid got too much of it. I need to find some souls.' Dark side thinks and then flies off. 'Don't' Professor X told any one thinking of going after Dark side.  
  
"Professor?" Rouge started to ask with pure terror on her face. "There is no need to say it Rouge." Professor X started "I agree that was the face of some thing truly evil." "All those people and animals." Rouge said as she holds back her tears.  
  
A few minutes later Drawn finally wakes up. "How are you doing Drawn?" Ororo asked with Kurt looking over her shoulder. "Owe, owe, owe" Drawn said. "You could have got out of the way of that blast." The invisible girl said. Drawn eyes change as he says, "Don't give me that. We both know you got better reflexes then me Fairy."   
  
"DON'T call me that!"  
  
"Fine, fine, Obscure. You can make your self visible now, this guys are on my side."  
  
The girl appears next to Ororo. Ororo slightly jumps back. Prof. X wheels by Drawn. "Who is this?" Professor asked looking at the girl. "Xavier meet Fayre Donnelly. We worked together a few times." Drawn said. "Drawn offered a place at the Institute." Fayre said. 'I will also try to help you find your brother.' Professor said to Fayre telepathically. 'I see you are a telepath and thank you' Fayre thought back.  
  
Back at a Mexico airport Glow and Scribe walk in to a large black carrier jet. "So what happen Daniel?" Jodi ask. "They ran away and then when we follow them to try to talk to them we got blasted at." Scribe said. "By who?"  
  
"Who do you think. Sunspot was the one doing the blasting."  
  
"What? I thought we would have had time left. By what we were told, the friend said we would of still had two hours."  
  
A Day or two later around the pool at the new Institute. "Yeah, but at lest we know who are enemy is now." Danielle said. "Yes, but what did any of us do to any of them?" Emmaline asked. "By the looks breathed." Ambrose said.  
  
At another part of the pool. "So you two know Drawn the best?" Maria asked Rouge and Fayre. "I guess we know him better then the best around here." Rouge said. "Why do you ask?" Fayre asked. Maria started to say some thing, but was interrupted by Drawn who yelled, "MEGA TON CANNON BALL!" Kurt, Drawn, Daniel, Adam, and even Leon dropped from the sky causing a huge wave. As the guys come up for air Drawn sees nothing, but very wet and very ticked off ladies. "EVERY MAN FOR EM SELFS" Drawn yelled as the men scatter to get away from the women who were yelling out death threats. 


	6. It happened at the mall

Youth of Mutation  
By Jdragon   
It happened at the mall  
  
This is my interactive fanfic for X-men- Evolution. I don't own any of the x-men and I never will have the money to own them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, come on Sammy. Please." A projection of Gabriella said. "NO, I'm not crazy enough to take three teen age girls to the mall." Samuel said, not even looking up from his movie to say it. "Your no fun." Gabriella notices a streak of short black hair try to run for the bathroom. Gabriella's projection disappears in a light burst of orange.  
  
Just as Miguel opens the bathroom door, Gabriella's projection appears in a glow of orange right in front of him. "Aah, way to give a guy a heart attack Astral." Miguel said. "Sorry Tiresias. Listen, me and the girls want to go to the mall. Can you take us? Please?" Gabriella's projection asked with puppy dog eyes. "Alright, but I'll need to take Eva's car, mine is still getting fixed." Eva's head pops out from behind the shower curtain her boyish red hair-dripping wet to say, "No, I'll drive."   
  
"Oops, sorry Eva. Thanks." Gabriella's projection said as she disappears. "Now, Miguel." Eva started seductive tone "I'm completely naked and wet. So get out." Miguel closes the door.  
  
At the institute Glow and Scribe are in the cyber room, they have just finished with an exercise. "I thought I was going to be toast there for a minute." Scribe said. "Hey, Daniel a few of us were going to head to the mall. You want to come?" Glow asked. "Sure, I need some new color pens anyway."  
  
About a half a hour later Adam, Jodi, Emmaline, and Daniel walk into the garage. "So which car are we taking?" Emmaline asked. "I say we take this one." Adam said pointing to a custom black, quad cab truck with two orange strips down the middle. "Sure we can take that one, if you don't like were your bones are." Daniel said and Jodi followed up with "That is Drawn's truck. He drives it, no one else."   
  
"Okay, how about the X.U.V.?" Adam asked. "We don't want to blow the place up." Emmaline started "Seeing as I'm driving, I say the yellow convertible."  
  
At the mall Adam went to the sports wear store. While he was taking a look at some sweat pants a girls voice asked "Can you help me please?" Adam turned around to see Hal standing there. "I can't reach that suit." Hal said pointing to a black bathing suit that was out of her reach. 'Wow cute' Adam think seeing Hal "Um, yeah sure." Adam reaches up and grabs the bathing suit. 'Cute butt' Hal thinks as she looks at Adam's backside. Adam hands the suit to Hal "Here you go." Hal looks at the suit and thinks 'Thank you, wrong size' "Oh no, that is the wrong size. Can you grab that other one?" Hal asked flashing a sweet smile. "Sure"  
  
In another part of the mall Daniel, after getting a few things sat down on a bench and started to sketch the scenery of the mall. The scenery being Gabriella sipping on a chocolate milkshake. "Hey, look at this." Some guy said as he takes Daniel's sketchpad. "Hey, sweet thing look at what the nerd drew." The guy said as he shows Gabriella the sketchpad. Gabriella grabs the sketchpad. "Wow, you drew this?" Gabriella asked as she got close to Daniel. "Uh, yes." Daniel said. "Wow, your good."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"This is beautiful."   
  
"I'm not finish."  
  
"Well then." Gabriella grabs Daniel's pen and then grabs Daniel's hand. "Here, call me when you finish it." Gabriella writes her number down on Daniel's palm.   
  
"Now for you jerk." Gabriella starts to tell the guy "NO one calls me sweet thing. Especially no two point IQ, brick for brains, moron that thinks he is the only reason women are on this earth for. And he may be a nerd, I don't know, but you are slime!" with that Gabriella pushes past the guy to get her milkshake and then sits down next to Daniel "Can I watch you work a little." "Uh, sure." Daniel said and then thought 'This girl is something.'  
  
Some where else in the mall Keri was keeping a safe distance away from Jodi. 'So that is Skits. Mr. Myers said that she is one of the more powerful members of the X-team.' Keri started to think to her self 'So if I take her down, it will show how good I am.' Jodi walks in to a music store. 'Here is my chance. I'll prove I'm the best member of The Clique' Keri thinks as she goes to the third level of the mall were it was pretty much just construction and no one was around to see her.  
  
Just as Jodi took a few steps out of the store a beam comes right for Jodi. Jodi just in time became her four selves so she would not get hit. Iona automatically went a top speed and got four pairs of sunglasses and black jackets. Iona puts them on her other selves to hide there identity. Another beam was send towards the roof causing chunks to fall.   
  
As a medium size chunk falls towards a small group of people. Out of nowhere a one eyed blob of jelly covers most of the group. Gabriella's projection pushes the three people that weren't cover in to a near store. The chunk bounces off the jelly blob. "You're a mutant? Yes I am, but you are one?" both Gabriella and Daniel said to each other at the same time.  
  
Another beam heads for Karla, but Iona grabs Karla and moves her out of the way. Ambrose picks up a chunk and throws it in the direction the beams have been coming from. "NO AMBROSE!" Adam yelled out as he came on to the scene as he sees a little girl to scare to run. Adam did the only thing he could think of and sends a shock wave towards the chunks that had come from the chunk that just hit the third level. The shock wave hit the chunks, but instead of moving them they broke up in to smaller pieces. "Oh no that girl!" Adam said. From out of the fountain a large stream of water moved the small chunks away from hitting the little girl. Adam looks over to Hal who brut her hands down at the same time the stream dropped. "Shock wave" Adam said introducing himself to Hal. "Sprite" Hal said in return. "We got some talking to do."  
  
Later that day in Sarah's apartment. "So why did you not help Sunspot?" Mr. Myers asked. "First off, we didn't know what she was doing." Gabriella started "Second, even if we knew we wouldn't have helped her any way. Innocent people were going to get hurt if it wasn't for me, Hal, any some others.." "Others? What others?" "Adam was some one who seemed to send shock waves." Hal sad and Gabriella through in "And Dan could create creatures off of paper."  
  
"You were with the enemy and you didn't take them out?" Samuel asked and Hal responded with "I was hoping he would ask first." This causes Mr. Myers to say, "Well from this point forward the only time you are going to see them is in battle." "HELL NO!! You can't tell us who we can see and not see. Those guys were completely cool and we are going to see them aging!"   
  
As Gabriella and Hal stand up an are about to leave the room, Mr. Myers grabs the both of them by the throat. "You will see them when I say the time is right and I will make sure of that." Mr. Myers said as his eyes turn crimson. "No, don't." Gabriella whispered out. "STOP IT" Colin yells out as he sees what Mr. Myers is doing. Fang grabs Colin in a bear hug. "Don't interfere Fireball." Fang said. "This isn't right." Colin said as his body turns into fire. Fang has to let go. "Stop it" Colin, said as he readies a ball of fire in front of him. Keri gets in front of Colin and puts her body shield up.   
  
Gabriella and Hal fall and Mr. Myers asks "Now, you are not going to see those people until I say so, right?" and Gabriella was the one to say, "Like we got a choice now."  
  
The next afternoon Daniel is just finishing a few touches on the drawing of Gabriella. "Should I?" Daniel asked him self. "Should you what?" Danielle asked. "I was jus thinking if I should call this girl that wanted to see this drawing."  
  
"Is this the girl you were hanging out with yesterday?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well I got some bad news."  
  
"What"  
  
"We checked the mall security tape. Well, that girl is one of the two that got away that one day."  
  
"What, so what are you guys not going to want me to see her?"  
  
"No, if you want to see her it is up to you. We just ask you don't blab any secrets. Oh, and there is pizza down stairs."  
  
"Thanks" Daniel said as Danielle left. Daniel picks up the phone and dials Gabriella's number. "Hello" it was Sarah "Yes is Gabriella there?" Daniel asked hoping that they don't know his voice. "Yes, one second." Sarah said and then you could hear Sarah say "Gabby pick up the phone." You can here a click then Gabriella said "Hello". Daniel waited in till he heard another click to show that Sarah hang up. "Hey Gab, its Daniel. Remember?" "Hi Dan." Gabriella said in a not so happy tone  
  
"Listen I just finished that drawing."  
  
"Cool"  
  
"When would you like to see it."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What"  
  
"I can't see you."  
  
"Why what did I do?"  
  
"Nothing, you did nothing wrong. I want to see, but I can't right now and probably not for a while. I got to hang up now or they might make it so I don't talk to you. And Daniel."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Me and Hal don't see you as the enemy and we hope that you Guys beat Dark side."  
  
"Thanks" 


	7. Remembering Part 1 (Spark)

Youth of Mutation  
By Jdragon   
Remembering Part 1 (Spark)  
  
This is my interactive fanfic for X-men- Evolution. I don't own any of the x-men and I never will have the money to own them. This is the first part of a series called Remembering.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Drawn is driving down the road towards the airport. In Drawn's truck with him are Maria, Leon, and Kurt. "So who are we picking up and why did it have to be us?" Kurt asked. Leon answered "We are going to meet up with the Professor to pick up a one Maxine Cole and the reason us is, because some one is following her. If a battle breaks out people are more likely not to believe creatures then kids with powers. Plus, Kurt you have to go back to the New York institute to get ready for your trip to Germany you were going to take before school started."   
  
At the airport Leon, Kurt, Drawn, and Maria stand in front of the gate from Bayville. Professor wheeled up to them with Logan. A 14-year-old girl in a black skintight jumpsuit and an electric blue cloak with hood step out from behind Logan and the Professor. She lowers her hood to revel unruly short blond hair and green eyes with a silver lightning shape marking going from left temple to her right cheek. She cheerfully says, "Hi, I'm Max, but you can call me Spark." Her English accent come out full force  
  
Drawn took a few steps back at the sight of Max. 'No it's not her, but at first it could have been.' Drawn thought. Both Maria and Logan could smell the difference. So Maria asked softly in Drawn's ear "Are you okay Drawn? You look like you seen a ghost." Drawn answered with "I don't want to talk about it." 'And I don't even want to remember it.'  
  
Kurt left with the Professor, and Logan and Spark went with the rest of the group out to Drawn's truck. As they all headed down the road to the institute Drawn notice for the third time a tall human figure flying far behind them. "We got some one following us." Drawn started "Maria take the wheel. I'll check it out and don't get my truck scratched." "You ain't doing it alone kid." Logan added.  
  
Drawn passed through his truck as Maria grabbed the wheel and Logan opens the back door and jumps out. "Um, Black can you drive?" Leon asked. "Well I did get my learners permit a few days ago." Maria answered. "Oh boy." Spark said.  
  
Drawn flew right for the man following them. Drawn gets ready for an intangible tackle. When Drawn got close enough the man lunged for Drawn, but instead of Drawn going trough the man they crash into each other. The very pale man stands up his full 6 feet 7 with his just there jet black hair and his gray eyes showing hints of evil planing. "This changes every thing." The man said. The man's body starts to turn black and becomes a black mist. The mist flows through a hole in a near by manhole cover. Drawn rips the manhole cover off and sends it flying through the sky. Logan jumps down the hole. The scent leads to a small pipe. Logan lets out a growl of anger.  
  
As Drawn and Logan start to walk down the road, Logan noticed Drawn clenching and unclenching his fist. "You were itching for a fight weren't you?" Logan asked, kind of knowing the answer. "Yep" Drawn said try to stop him self from breaking some thing. "You want to talk about it Orange peel?"   
  
"NO"  
  
Drawn and Logan walk up to Drawn's truck which was pulled to the side of the road. "We thought you might need help." Leon said. "Plus, Maria was scared of how much power your truck has." Spark said. Maria just looked at the passenger side floor of the cab. "Don't worry, it took me a few weeks to get use to handling this thing." Drawn said to Maria as he got in to the driver seat and that was the last thing Drawn said.   
  
"So you going to tell us who is the giant that went colliding with Orange peel?" Logan asked Spark. "If a have to." Spark started, then looked at Logan to see a look that said you better "You see that man is the older brother of one of my sisters and my best guess is that he wants to finish what he started."  
  
"So he is your brother?" Maria asked. "NO, NO, NO, GOD NO. Charlie is Natalie's brother, not mine."  
  
"But if those two were your sisters, then he has got to be your stepbrother or something. Right?"   
  
Logan butted in seeing Spark's face, with this "They called them selves the Sisters Grim. So Maxine calls the other two girls her sisters." This gave Maria another question "Were are your sisters then?" Spark looked down at the floor and said, "They're gone." A single tear roiled down Spark's cheek. "Oh I'm so sorry." Maria said. Those were the last words said. The rest of the ride was quiet.  
  
(Flashback)   
  
Spark held a dead looking girl in some dark alleyway. "Come on Aida wake up. Please wake up." Spark kept repeating. "Maxi get out of here. I'll take care of my brother." Another girl, Natalie said as she unfolded her demon-like wings. "NO, I can help."   
  
"Yes you can. By getting out of here and living. If you live then he hasn't won."  
  
With that said Natalie took to the sky and strait for Charlie. "You don't stand a chance Natalie. True are powers won't work on each other, but while you been being a hero, I have been fighting improving my skills to perfection." Charlie said. "I DON'T CARE." Natalie yelled out.  
  
Spark ran behind a corner. Spark looked back to see Natalie and Charlie fighting. Then in one swift movement Charlie grabbed Natalie and snapped her neck. "NO, NATALIE!" Spark shouted. Charlie let Natalie drop "And now for you." Charlie said looking in the direction Spark is running.   
  
Spark keeps on running until she sees a night patrol cop car. "PLEASE STOP!" Spark yells out. Spark runs up to the car. "What is the matter?" the cop asked. "Please you got to stop him. He's after me. He wants to hurt me." Spark said as she points to Charlie who hasn't stop even with the site of the cop. The cop gets out of his car and starts to walk towards Charlie. "Okay, buddy stop right there." The cop said. Charlie didn't stop. "I SAID STOP." The cop repeated. In one swift move Charlie went right through the cop, killing the cop.  
  
Seeing this Spark was about to run, but the she heard glass under her feet. Looking up Spark sees a lamp with a shattered bulb in it. "Thank god" with that Spark starts to crackle with electricity. Charlie gets in to a ready stance. Spark sends some electricity hit Charlie. Charlie closes his eyes from the shock. Spark the crackles with electricity. Then in a split second Spark turns into electricity and jumps in to the lamp. "NO" Charlie yelled out.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Spark looked up at the institute and said "Wow". Every one gets out of the truck except Drawn who parks the truck in the garage. "Welcome to your new home Max." Leon said as they walk through the front door. 


	8. Remembering part 2 (Fireball)

Youth of Mutation  
By Jdragon   
Remembering part 2 (Fireball)  
  
This is my interactive fanfic for X-men- Evolution. I don't own any of the x-men and I never will have the money to own them. I'll say sorry now for the wait. I started working and it is not giving me a whole hell of lot of free time to work on this fic.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Colin Just sat there in Miguel's liven room, not really paying attention to the TV. 'This place sucks. I got to get some air.' Colin thought to him self. Colin walks out side into the hall. There he sees Sprite in a black bathing suit with sky blue sides that is connected to black gloves with sky blue webbing between the fingers and black stockings with sky blue webbing between the toes. "Hay, Colin I'm going to the pond to practice. Want to join me?" Sprite asked. "Where's your partner in crime?"  
  
"Gab doesn't like this place much. So she leaves a lot."  
  
"And you do like this place?"  
  
"Tough question. I just don't like Dark side for what he did. Sammy and Sarah told me that they wanted to stop, but couldn't because they under Dark side's control."  
  
"Yeah so, if it wasn't for Fang and Sunspot I could of help you two. Specking of Sunspot what is her excuse."   
  
"I think she just has some thing to prove."  
  
At the pond "So why aren't you wearing your battle suit?" Sprite asked. Fireball answered back with "Don't need one." as he turns into fire. They both fell to silence again as Sprite cause spouts of water shoot from the pond. "So, what's on your mind?" Sprite asked   
  
"I can trust you to keep a secret, right?" Fireball asked. "Yeah, why?" Sprite answered. "Well, I'm just wondering when Drawn is going to come and get me."  
  
"Wait, Drawn, as in AKA Unknown, Drawn!?"  
  
"Yep, he and me are buddies."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Because Sleek was the first person I meet that could help me with my powers."  
  
"But, how did you meet Unknown?"  
  
"Well, it was a few weeks after me and my sister ran away from are father. Me and my sister had got separated..."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Some punk holds Colin up against a wall with a knife to his throat. "Give us every thing you have." The punk said. Drawn just happen to walk by and cult a glance of this. Drawn's left arm is bandaged up and he has plastic bag full of stuff in his right hand. Drawn puts the bag down and starts to walk towards to group.   
  
"Let him go." Drawn said calmly. "Get loss." One of the other punks said. A smirk crosses Drawn's face. Drawn takes another step and one of the other punks puts a gun to Drawn's head. Drawn brings up his hand for the gun, but the punk fires it. "NO" Colin screams as Drawn's head goes back, but Drawn's head just snaps back. "That hurt." Drawn said as he grabs the punk's gun.   
  
The punks run for there safety. Colin is just stairs in shock at Drawn. "You alight?" Drawn asked. Colin just shakes his head yes. "You need any thing, fresh cloths, a shower?" Drawn started to ask as he heard Colin's stomach "Food?" "I ain't going to one of those homeless places." Colin answered. "Wasn't thinking of it. Come on."  
  
Drawn walks and picks up his bag. Colin just follows. "How?" Colin asked. "How, what?" Drawn just asked back. "Did you take that bullet?"  
  
"One of the advantages of being born different and just leave it at that."  
  
"Uh, Okay"  
  
Drawn and Colin walk into Drawn's hotel room. Drawn drops his bag on the bed. "Take a shower while I get you some fresh cloths and food." Drawn said as he headed back for the door. "Oh, and if you touch any of my stuff I'll break your neck."   
  
Colin found a plastic bag with cloths in it for him. Nothing special, plain T-shirt, jeans, socks and boxers. Colin walked out of the bathroom in his new cloths to see a few fast food bags. Drawn is sprays something on his left arm and then bandages it back up. "I got to stop opening this damn thing up." Drawn said to the air.   
  
"How did you injure yourself?" Colin asked as he stuffed a burger in his mouth. "One of the disadvantages of being born different and having a moment of idiot thinking." Drawn said as he finished bandage himself up.   
  
A few days later Colin is drumming on a bucket and Drawn is beat boxing to Colin's beat. Groups of people are around them. When Drawn and Colin stop the people applaud and through some money in to a tin can in front of them. "So how much you get?" Drawn asked. "Twenty, twenty-three, twenty-five, thirty, WOW, fifty. That means I got two hundred dollars, now." Colin said "Cool" Drawn said back.  
  
Drawn's cell phone goes off. "Talk to me." Drawn said in to his cell phone. "Hey, Fairy, what do you need?... So hard core Obscure needs Unknown help.... Okay, I'll be their tomorrow.... Bye." Drawn closes his cell phone. "Colin"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Take my hotel key. The rooms paid for two more weeks. At lest stay one more week, so I can send you some money."  
  
"Were are you going? Can't I help?"  
  
"No, but I'm thinking of heading to California if you want to know. I'll find you. See ya."  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"After that he just left. After two weeks were up and with some more money in my pocket I head towards here with hope, because he said he had a lead on a girl that looked like my sister." Colin finished up. "Wow" was all Sprite could say.  
  
A squirrel runs away from the pond after hearing what Fireball said. When getting far enough the squirrel turns in to Sarah. 'What do I do?' Sarah said 'Do I tell Mr. Myers? No he'll just do the same thing to Colin. I never knew he would go that far. I may be unable to stop him, but I can hold back things. Those kids are my responsibility now, not his.' 


	9. Remembering Part 3 (Rouge)

Youth of Mutation  
By Jdragon   
Remembering part 3 (Rouge)   
  
This is my interactive fanfic for X-men- Evolution. I don't own any of the x-men and I never will have the money to own them.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sleek fell to her knees holding her bleeding stomach. Unknown takes a few steps in front of her and raises his blades up. Sleeks eyes go wide as Unknown brings his blades down.  
  
Inside the Cyber room Logan and Fayre were the only ones who could watch the screen. Rouge and Maria had to look away. Fayre flinched at what Unknown just did to Tiresias. "I never knew the kid was capable of this." Logan said. "Drawn could do anything when he is calm like that, but he gets that way when his emotions get so high." Fayre said trying to figure it all out. "And it started when he saw Max?"   
  
"What's the matter Rouge?" Maria asked. "I'm worried, okay." Rouge said. "Why, we have seen Drawn like this before. Not this bad, yes, but close."   
  
"Because"  
  
"What?" Fayre asked "Because" Rouge took a breath "The last time I saw that look in Drawn's eyes he... He tried to killed him self." Maria gasped, Fayre just looked at Rouge, and Logan gave Rouge a glance. "Excuse me? When?" Fayre said slightly surprised that she didn't know about this. "Well, I guess me and Drawn were friends for a few years. Like clockwork he would show up at the end of the first full week every other month..."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Rouge was taking a night stroll in the park. 'Where is he? Drawn comes every time to visit me here.' Rouge thought. Rouge walked around a little more and then heard some thing. "No one else will die thanks to me." it was Drawn. Rouge looked towards a bench. "I'll be the last one." Rouge walked over to Drawn. Rouge was shocked to see Drawn's left arm bloody with a deep cut in it and holding a blood-covered stiletto knife in his right hand.   
  
"OH, GOD DRAWN!" Rouge yelled. Drawn didn't say any thing, he just looked at Rouge. Rouge rips off one of her sleeves and tied it around Drawn's bleeding arm. "You're going to be all right Drawn." Rouge said more for her self then Drawn. Drawn still said nothing. Rouge helped Drawn up as she asked, "Can ya fly?" Drawn nods his head yes.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Rouge asked the doctor. "Yes, we were able to stop the bleeding and got him stitched up." The doctor said. Drawn gets up and heads for the door. Drawn starts to feel lightheaded. Rouge help support his weight. "He really should stay the night." The doctor said. "No" Rouge said knowing Drawn's secret would be found out if he stayed.   
  
"What were ya thinking doing that? I was so scared. I thought ya were going to DIE." Rouge went on. Drawn walks up to Rouge and then gives her a hug. "I'm sorry. I forgot that I got people like you in my life." Drawn said as he let go of Rouge. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"I didn't think the world could use me."  
  
"What would make ya think that?"  
  
"Not important."  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Then drop it."  
  
Later that week. "So are you going to do anything tonight?" Irene asked Rouge. "I don't know." Rouge said as she walked up to her room. Irene walks in to the kitchen. In Rouge's room Rouge goes to her bed and sits down. She hears a tap on the window. Rouge walks over and opens the window. Drawn shows his head in the window. "What's up?" Drawn asks "You right now." Rouge said. "I thought you were going to a party?"  
  
"How did ya know about that?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"I don't think I should."  
  
"Of course you should. You saved my life, you deserve some fun."  
  
"But"  
  
"But nothing, except your cute one going to that party."  
  
"Will you be all right?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I got a job to take care of."  
  
"What about your arm?"  
  
"It will heal. Now get ready for that party and wear these." Drawn tosses Rouge a pair of new black leather gloves. "Thank you Drawn." Rouge said as she gave him a quick hug. Then Rouge and Drawn said together "See you when I see ya." And Drawn was off with his skin turning black.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"And let me guess that party you went to was when you discovered your power." Logan said "No this party was the reason I went to that one." Rouge said.  
  
Drawn gets out of the system and grabs his towel. Drawn looks at the rest of them and just walks out of the Cyber room. Logan sets up a program and steps in to one of the systems chamber. "Okay, Rouge and me will check with Danny to see if she's remember any thing to help us." Fayre started "Mary you are probably the only one that can get close to Drawn with out him trying to rip your guts out. So try to talk to him."   
  
Fayre and Rouge walk in to the elevator. "Do you think Drawn is going to fine?" Rouge asked. "Yeah, he'll get over it." Fayre said, but finished with the thought 'I hope.'  
  
Maria walks in to the locker room. "Drawn?" Maria said in to the locker room. Maria hears Drawn's sigh "What!" came Drawn's voice from one of the changing areas. "You want to talk about it?"   
  
"No"  
  
"Will you please tell me what is bothering you."  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Another sigh "Ok, meet me tonight. I got to calm down first and I want a good shower."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I make no guaranty you are going to like what I tell you."  
  
"Just promise you will tell me tonight what is bothering you."  
  
Again with a sigh "I promise."  
  
"All of it."  
  
"Rrrrrr, FINE, I promise to tell you tonight what the hell is bothering ME. Till then let me calm down." 


	10. Remembering Part 4 (Unknown)

Youth of Mutation  
By Jdragon   
Remembering Part 4 (Unknown)  
  
This is my interactive fanfic for X-men- Evolution. I don't own any of the x-men and I never will have the money to own them. This is the last part of Remembering.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Maria walks down the hall towards Drawn's room. Maria knocks on Drawn's door. "ONE SECOUND, I'M BUTT NAKED!" Drawn shouted from the other side of the door. 'Theirs an image.' Maria thought. Drawn open the door and said "Hay Maria. What's up?"   
  
"Drawn you know what's up."  
  
Drawn sighed "I was hoping you would forget."  
  
"I didn't. Where you going?" Maria said as Drawn open up the window and ready to fly out of it. "If you think I'm going to say two words around here you got another thing coming. I don't want people to hear what I got to say. So follow me." Drawn said then flew out the window. Maria jumped out the window and try to keep up with Drawn.  
  
Soon Drawn and Maria came to a spot of the institute grounds Maria didn't know was there. "The only person I think knows about this spot is Logan." Drawn said. "I bet." The spot was covered by forest and it had a small pond there too. Drawn takes his shirt off and jumps in to the pond. "Aren't you coming in?" Drawn asked. "Drawn" Maria said warningly. "Alight, alight." Drawn walks back to where his shirt is.   
  
"Hey you know what I'm hungry how abou..." Drawn was cut off for as he turned around he was tackled and pined to the ground. Drawn could break free from the hold, but was scared stiff for he saw the rarest and scariest thing to see, Maria pissed off. "Drawn" Maria said in a type of warning growl "Stop avoiding it." "Okay, okay, okay!"  
  
Maria got off of Drawn. Drawn just sat there for a moment 'a promise is a promise.' Drawn thought as he sighed. "Please?" Maria asked.   
  
Drawn just started talking "As you know my life has been kind of screwy. I went from being a mascot for a gang as a baby, to a teen that got paid to get rid of other's competition. I was cold, I didn't care who got hurt. I put hundreds of companies out of business and thousands of people out of jobs. I killed, I destroyed, I corrupted. I, I did what ever, when ever, how ever. I just didn't care, all I cared about was me and how much money I got."   
  
Maria could see that what Drawn just said alone was hurting him. Drawn was hoping Maria would not want to hear more. Maria put a hand on Drawn's shoulder. Drawn could see worry in Maria's eyes. Maria knew there was more. 'Bite the bullet, Drawn.' Drawn thought. "That all changed..."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Unknown walks into an abandon factory "YOU GOT THE OTHER HALF OF MY MONEY!" Unknown yells out. "Right here." a man said as he came from behind a piece of equipment. The man gives Drawn a duffel bag. "I have a friend here who wants to hire you." the man said.   
  
A clean white car pulls in to the factory with a van behind it. A bunch of men with rifles get out of the van. "All clear" a man said. A businessman steps out of the white car. "Hello, Unknown." The businessman said. "What do you want me to do?" Unknown asked. "Ah, strait to the point. I need you to do two things. The first thing is there is this organization, they have a very special little girl. I want that girl. I also want the building she is in to be destroyed."  
  
"Okay" Unknown answer like it was no big deal. The man had more to say, "The location is well protected. So I've take the liberty of hiring you some help." The man taps on the car window. A girl steps out, it is Obscure.   
  
Hatred came over Unknown's face as he shouted out "NO WAY IN HELL AM I WORKING WITH HER!" "Hello Drawn." Obscure said which held some sadness to it. "I was told you had no problem work with others?" the businessman said "That is true, but SHE is a different story."   
  
"May I ask what the problem is?"  
  
"Let's see, she literally stabbed me in the back, tried to kill me, and she ripped my heart out."   
  
For all of the man's smarts he thought Unknown meant literally had his heart taking from him for no one truly knew what Unknown could do. "Well that may be, but if you want your money you will work with her."  
  
'So this little girl has powers.' Unknown thought as he looks at the compound. "WHAT" Unknown asked Obscure who was looking at him. "When are you going to get over it?" Obscure asked "When I hold your dead body in my arms. I have the best chance to get the girl, so you better play distract the soldier. Then we make the place go boom."   
  
"Wait"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take this." Obscure holds out a stiletto knife "It's my favorite. Consider it my apology." Unknown looks at the knife and just takes and puts it in his pocket. "Ready?" "Yes"  
  
Unknown ran up to the large fence and pass through it. "Hold it right there." A soldier shouted out as he did and another soldier pointed their rifles at Unknown. Unknown flies towards the soldiers, who didn't even get a chance to fire for as Unknown kicked one soldier with all his strength as he fired an optical electric bolt at the other. Unknown dragged the soldiers behind some barrels and planted a bomb on one of the barrels.  
  
Unknown ran down a hallway 'The map said this way.' Unknown thought. Unknown stops to throw some bombs into a heating vent. Sirens start to go off. "Man, I thought Obscure would have had ten more minutes." Unknown said as he flew down the hall. "Okay" Drawn looks at a piece of paper. "Okay, this one." Drawn walks through a door.  
  
"Whhho, who are you?" a timed little girls voice ask from the darkness of the room. Drawn changed his eyes to see in the dark. Could see the little girl with short unruly blond hair holding a small teddy bear. "I'm Unknown." Unknown said to the little girl. "Wha, what do you want?"   
  
"I want to get you out of here."  
  
"REALY"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Your going to try and get me out of here?" the little girl asked so full of hope. "NO" Unknown said. The girl looked like she was about to cry. "I'm not going to try, I'm going TO get you out of here." The little girl jumped into Unknown's arms. "You promise?" "Yeah"  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Drawn was holding back his tears "I can't do this. It hurts to much." Maria hugged Drawn and said while still holding on to him "Let it go"  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Let me be strong for both of us and let it go."  
  
"No I-"  
  
"I won't see you any different Drawn."  
  
Drawn's tears started to flow down his cheeks "I started the timer on the bombs. The girl dropped her bear. Seeing as she had some strange energy power she was able to get away from me and go after her bear. I couldn't get to her and I couldn't stop the bombs." Maria rubbed Drawn's back "She's gone because of me. She'll never grow up, never have a boyfriend, never experience life. I'll never be able to forgive myself, she put all her hope in me and she's dead because of it."  
  
'I forgive you.' Drawn looked up. 'You're my hero and I am free cause of you.' a faint image of the little girl disappeared and what ever Drawn was holding back was released.   
  
Daniel, Emmaline, Fayre, Karla, Rouge, Max and Danielle stand in front of the forest. Daniel stops concentrating as Karla and Emmaline said, "It worked." Max grabbed the piece of paper Daniel was holding and sends a spark burning the paper. "Dose any one else feel just a little bit bad about this." Max asked as she dusted her hands off. Each of them looked at each other. 


	11. Can't we just have fun

Youth of Mutation  
By Jdragon   
Can't we just have fun  
  
This is my interactive fanfic for X-men- Evolution. I don't own any of the x-men and I never will have the money to own them. First I want to say thanks to Jillybean for the heads up before my fic got deleted. I also want to say thank you to every one who has reviewed so far, especially Icequeen and Katherine for all there reviews.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"COME ON, DAN OR THEY ARE GOING TO LEAVE WITH OUT US!" Max yelled up the stairs as a car horn honked from out side. "I'M COMING SPARKIE." Daniel said as he runs down the stairs. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Max yelled back. Both Max and Daniel run out the door. Outside Leon, Adam, and Jodi where in a red sports car while Danielle and Emmaline where waiting in the yellow convertible. "Let's go!" Max yelled. Both cars took off towards the park.  
  
At the park Sarah, Miguel, Gabriella, Hal, and Colin are waiting at the park. "So remember get what ever info you can get. This is going to prove to Mr. Myers if you're true to his team." Sarah said. "Like we care about his demon butt." Gabriella said and also added "And it's not like we have a choice. I just wish we could tell them we are being controlled." "I know, but... Here they come."   
  
Sarah turns in to a little girl and skips off. Gabriella snaps on her roller blades as she said "I don't know about you two, but I am going to have fun with Dan and I'm going to get to know about him." Hal said, "It will be good see Adam again maybe I can get there work out schedule." Miguel just put his hands in his pockets and walks off. "My question is why ain't Keri here?" Colin asked. "Because she's miss perfect." Gabriella said.   
  
The two cars pulled in to the parking lot. Leon and Adam were carrying the blunt of the supplies. As Leon and Danielle started to set up, Max dragged Daniel in their roller blades down to the sidewalk. "But Max I wanted to read over my latest chapter and then draw the fountain." Daniel said as he was being dragged. Max just retorted with "Well then you shouldn't have grabbed your inlines." And Max add in a very sweet tone, "Any way I'll model for you later in front of the fountain, okay." She adds puppy dog eyes to her look to boot. Daniel lowered his head in defeat and says "Fine".  
  
Adam was jogging down the sidewalk that goes past a pond, when a shot of water came out from the pond and hit him in the face. "What the?" Adam said as he wiped the water from his face. Just as he lowered his hand three more shots of water hit him in the face. Adam heard a girl laughing behind him. Adam turned around to see Hal "What are you doing here?" Adam asked. Hal just shot a question right back, "What, a girl can't enjoy the sunshine?" "And I could enjoy my jog if it wasn't for some blonde hair girl shooting water at me."  
  
"Wasn't me, the water came right out of the pond."  
  
Adam tapped his foot sending a shock wave through the ground erupting under the pond causing a splash of water to hit Hal. "Your right that pond has a mind of it's own." Adam said, "You are so getting soak." Hal said as she made a gesture with her hand and water started to rise out of the pond.  
  
In another part of park, "Max slow down." Daniel said as he was trying to keep up with Max. Daniel stopped by a bench and sat down. Max rolled up to him "What are you doing?" "Trying not to break my neck."  
  
"Your no fun."  
  
"Hay, I never said I was good at this."  
  
Max sees a vending machine next to one of the restrooms. "Fine, hang on a second could you while I get some pop." Max said as she rolls away towards the restrooms. Gabriella rolls over to the bench and sits down and says "That girl was running you raged." "GAB!" Daniel shouted out in surprise. "What's up?"  
  
"But, I thought, you said..."  
  
"Don't think about it."  
  
"Um, I don't know..."  
  
"Listen, I know you guys know about us. I don't want to have any thing to do with that demon."  
  
"Then leave."  
  
"I wish I could."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you."  
  
"DAN GET AWAY FROM HER!" Max yelled as she rolled over to them. Electricity crackles around Max's hands. Daniel jumps up between Max and Gabriella "Don't even think about it Max." Daniel said. "She's the bloody enemy." Max said. "Not right now she is." Max just glared at Gabriella who was just smiling.   
  
Colin walked up to Danielle and Leon. Leon let out a warning growl "Back down Liono." Colin said as his hand burst in to flames "I just want to asked about Drawn." "Like we would tell you any thing." Leon said "Hay, Drawn is my friend. All I want to know is if he really had info on where my sis is at?" "I'm sorry he has not mentioned any thing like that to us." Danielle said, "That is just great." Colin said as he walked off. "Do you think he is the one feeding info to Drawn." Leon asked Danielle who answered with "No, he acted as if he hasn't talk to Drawn for a while."  
  
Miguel was about to leave the park when he bumped in to a tall man. That is when Miguel saw Ghost holding Max around the neck strangling her. Miguel ran back in to the park. A few seconds he sees Jodi and Emmaline and runs right up to them. Jodi and Emmaline take a step back "WHERE IS SPARK?" Miguel shouted, "What do you want with Spark?" Emmaline asked. "I saw a vision of a guy choking her." "WHAT!?"  
  
Gabriella jumps up and grinds on a near by bench. "See Dan it's easy." Gabriella told Daniel. "For you maybe." Daniel said. This whole time Max is thinking 'I hate her, I HATE her, I HATE HER!!!' "Think you can do better Maxine?" Gabriella asked "Of course."   
  
"MAX, DAN, BE CEARFUL GHOST IS HERE!" came Emmaline's voice over there key chain. "ghost" Max squeaked out as her face went pale. "Who's Ghost?" "Bad news." "MAX" this time the voice from the key chain was Danielle "GET OVER HERE NOW!"   
  
Max, Daniel, and Gabriella run towards where Danielle and Leon are. "It always seems like your running, especially away Sparkie." Ghost said as he got in their way and hitting Dan across the head. Gabriella and Max take a few steps back. "Please help me." Max pleaded to Gabriella. "I wish I could." Gabriella stated as both her and Max kept backing up. Ghost flew in to Gabriella knocking her back and grabbed Max by the neck lifting her up, a few seconds she became limp.   
  
A fireball hits Ghost in the arm causing him to drop Max to the ground. Ghost turned to see Fireball readying another fireball. 'I may not be able to help Spark, but sure as hell I can help Gab.' Fireball thought. Iona comes running by and grabs Max, then runs away with Max.   
  
"NO" Ghost shouted as he flew in the direction Iona left. "Now" someone shouts as Bella pops out from behind a tree and holds Ghost with her telekinesis. As that is done Ambrose pops out from behind another tree and bashes Ghost in the stomach causing him to pass out. Bella lets Ghost drop as she yells, "WE DID IT! WE GOT GHOST!" Ghost wakes up and turns into a black mist and rises in to the air getting away. "Great, now we don't got Ghost." Ambrose said.  
  
"Max, Max come on." Leon said as Max started to come to. "Can we go back?" Max asks quietly still recovering. As Leon pick Max up, Max asked "Where's Dan?". "He went to make sure the Clique left." Danielle said.   
  
Mean while at the entrance of the park. "We better get going." Said Sarah. "I hope Spark is all right." Gabriella said as she turn around to walk out. "GAB, GAB, WAIT!" shouted Daniel as he ran up. "Here" Daniel said huffing and puffing as he hold out a folded piece of paper. Gabriella looked towards Sarah who nodded her head. Gabriella takes the paper and opens it. Gabriella gasps at the picture of her at the mall. Gabriella gives Daniel a quick hug and says "Thanks". Daniel watch them all leave as he thought 'Some thing is going to be done, I promise you Gab.' 


	12. Mother's day

Youth of Mutation  
  
By Jdragon   
  
Mother's Day  
  
This is my interactive fanfic for X-men- Evolution. I don't own any of the x-men and I never will have the money to own them. All I got to say is I wish I could write faster. That way I could finish before run out of motivation. It is a pain.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
In the entertainment room Drawn, Rouge, Adam, Fayre, and Maria are watching a movie on the projection TV. "Drawn" came Danielle's voice from the hall. Drawn got up and walked out in to the hall. "Yeah, what is it?" Drawn asked Danielle. Danielle handed Drawn the phone "It's Kurt." Danielle stated.   
  
Drawn took the phone "Yellow" Drawn said in to the phone "What...Damn, sorry Kurt... Yeah, I could... You do know what your asking right?... Okay man, I'll try... That's all I can promise dude. Now have the doctors fax me the info... Okay, be with your mom." Drawn hanged up the phone 'Why today?' Drawn walked back in to the entertainment room. "Fayre, we got to go." Fayre got up and walked out with Drawn, no questions asked. "Wonder what's up?" Adam asked.  
  
While walking down the hall Drawn takes out his cell phone and dials a number "Yeah it's Unknown." Drawn said in to his phone "I need a human liver... You better or you know what will happen." Drawn hung up. "Want to tell me what we are about to do?" Fayre asked. "It's Kurt" Drawn started "His mother has cancer in the liver. It's really bad. They can't save it. And there is a mile long waiting list." "Oh"  
  
Unknown and Obscure walk in to the garage. Unknown was wearing instead of his black leather jacket, his old brown leather jacket. Obscure was wearing her normal black rubber suit with dark blue design and black leather jacket. "So, do you want to divide and conquer or pick off?" Unknown asked. "Where are you guys going?" asked Logan who was working on his spare motorcycle he had at this institute. "Going out to have fun." Unknown said as he and Obscure got on Unknown's motorcycle.   
  
"Where are we going?" Obscure asked through the radio link between the helmets as they speed down the road. "We need a lot of money fast and I am going to the one person I can think of who can tell us where to get it." Unknown answer.  
  
"Yes Mayor, the escorts are ready." said the chief of police as he sat in his office. All of sudden the Chief's office door closed as Unknown past through an out side wall and covered the Chief's mouth. "Hey there old boy." Unknown said which caused the Chief to freeze. Unknown uncovered the Chief's mouth in which the Chief asked in complete fear for his life "Unknown, wha... what do you... want?" "Need to get a lot money fast."   
  
"What do... do you mean?"   
  
"Don't make me repeat myself."  
  
"I can... can't give you that type of in... info."  
  
"Oh, really! You gave me so much info when you wanted me to get you up in the ranks."   
  
The Chief sighed, Unknown was known for his blackmail tactics. The Chief opens one of his desk drawers and handed a folder to Unknown. "This is a drug bust we have had planed for the past six months. At the time we come in, I won't be surprised if there is no money there."   
  
"So how's your wife?" Unknown said in a somewhat cocky tone. "Don't you dare." The Chief said all of a sudden full of anger. "Oh yeah, you got a divorce. What was it for? Ah, I remember you beat her, badly by what I heard. So how much did you give her in the settlement? Actually never mind, I got what I want."   
  
"What was that about?" Obscure asked away from the police station. "After helping him, I helped his wife by getting proof." Drawn said. "That doesn't sound like something you would have done."  
  
"She reminded me of my mother."  
  
"Drawn..."  
  
"Hey, don't we have something to do?" Unknown said cutting Obscure off before any more could be said. Unknown got on to his motorcycle. Obscure gave Unknown a look while she thought 'You never knew your mother. So what is there to remind you of?'  
  
Later at a private airfield a personal plane lands. A man with a rather large suitcase steps out of the plane and walks in to the hanger followed by a few other men. Inside the hanger stood the well-dressed man that had come to the institute after Maria. In the distance a car can be heard idling. The man from the plane sets the suitcase on the table between them. The man opens it up to revel a lot of money. The well-dressed man snaps his finger and the car can be heard moving.   
  
All of a sudden gunfire and an explosion can be heard from the direction of the car. At that exact moment Unknown pops up through the ground grabbing the suitcase. Before Unknown can say a word both the well-dressed man and the man from the plane run for cover as all of their men start to open fire on Unknown. Unknown takes the shots and gets a better grip on the suitcase. Unknown starts to shoot off his optic electricity bolts at the men. Soon Obscure started to give unseen help from her own guns. The men where dropping one by one.  
  
The battle started to slow down and soon ended. The well-dressed Man was hiding behind a near by wall. The well-dressed man was panicking. "COME OUT AND PLAY!" Unknown yelled out. A knife was all of a sudden pressed against the well-dressed man's neck. Obscure appeared next to the man hold the knife. "You should run. And may I suggest that you don't stop running until you are out of America or my friend WILL kill you." Obscure said as she lowered the knife. The man instantly started to run. Obscure came from out behind the wall and asked Unknown "And why did I do that?" Unknown just simple stated "I had no time to deal with him."  
  
As Unknown and Obscure walked out of the hanger Unknown dialed a number on his phone "Hey Leon, I need to talk to Rouge... Hey, Rouge I need you to do something... Get ready to go to Germany and deliver some thing to Kurt... His mother needs our help... Thanks." When Unknown hanged up, he turned to Obscure and said "After we get the liver, I'll drop you off at the institute. I have to do some thing." Unknown said it in a tone that said don't ask.  
  
"You would be proud of me mom. This place I joined is full of great people." Maria said as she was siting in the middle of a cemetery looking at a grave stone. Maria would always come here and talk to her "Mother" when she needs to think. "There is this one guy, his name is Drawn. The problem is he is younger then me, nothing major, just about three years. Besides there are few other problems." Maria looked at the stone "But, he knows what it is to be truly different and he was never afraid of me. He is always talking to me and plus it doesn't hurt that he is totally cute in any color and smells nice too."  
  
Maria stopped talking at the sound of some one coming. Maria turned in to her cat form before any one could see and dashed up the nearest tree. She looked in the direction of the sound. Maria was in surprise to see Drawn walk to a grave not that far. Drawn bent down and placed a rose in front of a tombstone. She was about to jump from the tree and see what Drawn was doing here, but Dark Side dropped from the sky. Drawn doesn't seem care that his current greatest enemy had shown up next to him.   
  
At this time, Maria was glad she had the hearing of a cat, so she could hear what Dark Side and Drawn where talking about. "You know she is dead because of you." Dark Side said. Drawn just kept looking at the stone as he said back coldly "Yes I know. You tell me that every year." "So, why did you join those X idiots, you know they will fail?"  
  
"Because, I knew I would face you."  
  
Dark Side smiled "But you're not like them. You are like me after all, you are my son." Drawn turned his head to Dark Side, no emotion showing on his face and his skin returning to it's orange color "I am not LIKE you DAD. I have a soul." Maria gasped at what was just said.   
  
Dark Side just laughed at Drawn "You have a soul? Don't be an idiot. You have know soul, you never had a soul. You may have your mothers heart, but like your father you have no soul." Drawn once again looked at the stone "If you had no soul, then how did you fall in love with her?" Dark Side just left with out saying a thing. 'I know you loved her, because you had her bared here. That is why I know I have a soul, because of love.'   
  
Maria dropped from the tree and returned to her human form. She walked up to Drawn. He did nothing and said nothing. Maria just wrapped Drawn in a hug and asked, "Are you okay?" Drawn just sighed and said "Am I ever?" Maria just kept her hug around Drawn. They stand there for a few seconds before Maria spoke up again "You know, you are going to have to tell them?" Once again Drawn sighed "I know." Drawn got out of Maria's hug and looked at her and asked, "You know I have to get my mind off things. Do you think you would like to do something with me later tonight?" Maria smiled "I would love to Drawn." 


End file.
